Abnormal head shapes in children can be caused by either positional molding (a change in head shape due to a child's preferential head position during sleep), or a more serious condition referred to as craniosynostosis (the premature fusion of a skull suture). The distinction is critical. Positional molding responds to minimally disruptive treatments such as frequent positional changes during sleep, or the use of a corrective helmet. On the other hand, craniosynostosis requires an extensive surgical procedure.
Computerized tomography (CT) is a diagnostic procedure that can be employed to determine if an abnormal head shape is caused by craniosynostosis. CT suffers from the disadvantages of relying on ionizing radiation (exposure to which in children is to be avoided when possible), frequently requiring the sedation of young children, and being expensive. An alternative screening method to detect and assess skull sutures in children with abnormally shaped heads would be desirable.
Ultrasound is a well accepted screening technology that uses sound waves, rather than ionizing radiation. In addition, ultrasound equipment is generally less costly than CT equipment, and much more readily available. Hence the cost of ultrasound screening is significantly less than CT screening. Sedation of patients is generally not required during ultrasound screening. However, as in any ultrasound screening procedure, thorough knowledge of anatomy and hands-on experience are important in acquiring accurate images and providing accurate interpretation. Medical training models that can be used to train radiologists and technicians to assess the skull sutures in children with abnormally shaped heads using ultrasound simply are not readily available.
It would be desirable to provide a lifelike model of an infant patient with fused and/or patent sutures that can be used to train radiologists and technicians to assess craniosynostosis in children using ultrasound. Such a model should enable trainees to acquire familiarity with the ultrasound scanning techniques and the required understanding of skull anatomy, and also to become familiar with the range of normal and abnormal findings they are likely to encounter with real patients.